


Truth Be Told

by desrouleaux



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Multi, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Drugs, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: If you were to tell the truth, your loyalty to Klaus has always been but a mask to cover up the unconditional love you have held for the Original for centuries. Cheers to the man who has never thought of you as more than his oldest friend, most trusted ally and #1 supporter.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> This story will loosely follow the storyline of TVD (maybe TO, too later on). Please excuse any inaccuracies, I'll try to keep all characters as in-canon as possible. You could even go as far as see this as an AU where you, the reader, exists; changing the course of the story. Feedback will always be greatly appreciated! ♥

The atmosphere is cheerful, the air hot and humid as you sit outside of some busy beach promenade bar in Rio, Brazil. You take a sip of your icy Caipirinha while you look out for your actual meal for tonight while both tourists and locals are distracted by a sight you have seen more than a thousand times.

Of course, sunsets are pretty, but nothing compared to what you have already seen in your Immortal life. You keep yourself from rolling your eyes and choose a target instead.

There happens to be a group of young bachelors passing by the bar, laughing, chatting and – noticing you. You wink at them as they pass by, startling them just enough to take note of their scents for the upcoming hunt. Perfect.

The phone on your table buzzes, capturing your attention as soon as the caller name pops up on the screen.

You pick up after letting it ring for another eight seconds, not wanting to seem too eager, all while your heart flutters in your chest.

“Klaus –“

“Y/N –“

“Rebekah?”

Now you’re the one startled. It’s been over 90 years since you’ve last seen her – after the incident in Chicago where Klaus was forced to dagger her. What a pleasant surprise indeed.

“How can I be of service?”, you ask, and you start tapping your glass with nervous excitement as the possibility for some action might come up.

“Can’t a friend check in with another friend without wanting something?”, she asks, and you can hear the roll of her eyes through the phone.

“Not if her last name is Mikaelson, darling”, you retort, smiling to yourself.

“Ugh”, she groans, but you can hear she is smiling too. “fine, I need your help, Y/N, and I miss you. Please come visit, I haven’t seen you in…decades!”

After a short conversation, you hang up and as you put your phone back on the table, you’re left with mixed feelings.

Rebekah Mikaelson, one of your best friends, has finally been awoken by her own brother. Thank goodness.

However, the sheer possibility of seeing Klaus again after a while turns your stomach into tight knots. It’s always like that, since the day you met him all these centuries ago. You and he could spend decades apart, but the moment he sneaks back into your life will always be glorious. Sort of at least.

You sigh and down your cocktail in one go, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand swiftly, not bothering to act ladylike. Travelling on an empty stomach has never been a good idea for you.

You sniff out the scent of your prey before throwing some Reaís on the table, adding a generous tip for the young bartender, before disappearing into the crowd of passersbys.


End file.
